User blog:Jack Tyler/Fiona Coyne Adventures: Chapter 4: Desperate Times
At work, Cavaileri made an important announcement. He said "The company trip to Turkey is in a few weeks, so whoever wants to go needs to pay eleven hundred dollars:. Everyone was excited about the trip. Fiona talking to her new friend, Michael about the trip. Michael was a tall, skinny man young man with black hair and brown eyes. He was of African descent. He was also the same age as Fiona. She said to him "I'm can't wait for this trip". Michael said "You don't seem too worried about the price, i'm not even sure that i can go, i've to work overtime". Then Fiona said "It's fine, i can pay for it". Later that day, Fiona's mom to her that their bank account was temporaily frozen. Fiona knew that by the time their ban account is unfrozen, the trip would've been long gone. Fiona was very disappointed about the news. She called another friend of hers, Ellie Chambers, to talk to about this. When Ellie got to Fiona's apartment, they talked about Fiona's options for paying for the trip. Ellie said "You can go another job". Then Fiona said with joy "That's a great idea, what's you got?". Then Ellie said "Well, i know a girl who works at a strip club". Then Fiona said "No thanks, i'll never strip for money". Then Ellie said "You said you were desperate, come on". Then Fiona thought about it and said "Alright, i'll try it". When she got to the strip club, Fiona was very nervous. Backstage, she got ready to go on the stage. She hated the thought of her being a stripper, but she was desperate. When she changed into her stripper outfit, she was so nervous that she started to sweat. When the announcer called her name, she walked slowly on the stage. All the men was excited and whistled at her. Fiona was nervous, but when she started dancing, her nervousness quickly went away. She was performing like a professional. Everyone in the club was ravening over her. The men got more and more excited as Fiona kept dancing. The club made more in one day then it usually did in a week. For the next few weeks, she stripped every night to pay for the trip. Fiona was the club's favorite stripper, mainly because she was the nicest, the hottest, and she bought in the most customers. Before she know it, she had more than enough money to go on the trip. Michael, Ellie, and Fiona were excited about her going. Then Michael said "Now you can quit that stripper job". Then Fiona hestiated and said "I don't want to quit". Then Michael asked "Why?". Then Fiona said "Because when i do it, i feel empowered for some strange reason and i make great amount of money". Then Michael sa id "Your self-respect and dignity is more important than money, think about". Then he left Fiona's apartment. For the next couple of days, she thought about what Michael said. Fiona decided to quit her job. When she got to the strip club, every men cheered for Fiona. Then she went backstage to tell her boss that she wanted to quit. All the men in the club, including her boss, was very upset. Then next day, she saw Michael and told him that she quit her stripper job. Michael said "That's fantastic". Then Fiona said "Thanks for caring". Then Michael replied "No problem". Then they hugged and prepared for the trip. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Category:Fiona Coyne